


Call It A Draw

by Katherine



Category: A Companion to Wolves - Elizabeth Bear & Sarah Monette, Some Nights - Fun (Song)
Genre: Gen, Psychic Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 06:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3347387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There isn't much room to spare in a soldier's bed for any addition, let alone a fully-grown trellwolf, but this night was one of those when she crowded in with him. He wrapped one of his arms around her, kept his other hand deep in her fur, and hung on to who he was. Some nights the uncertainty ran deep as his bones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call It A Draw

There isn't much room to spare in a soldier's bed for any addition, let alone a fully-grown trellwolf, but this night was one of those when she crowded in with him. He wrapped one of his arms around her, kept his other hand deep in her fur, and hung on to who he was. Some nights the uncertainty ran deep as his bones. But not when he could be with his wolf.

She smelled of the forest they had spent the last two days slinking through. Forest, loam, and effort; hard work had its own scent. He knew that from past nights like this one, her mind open to him so that all scents were more present and layered with meaning.

 

She understood that he missed his family, in that she received the information from his mind to hers. Yet she did not understand.

 _You left them for me,_ she told him clear as words.

 _I got you because I left them for this,_ he pushed into the bond, correcting her. But human clarity on cause and effect was rarely so sharp to a wolf. When she bonded to him he had already left his family behind. So in her mind the leaving was what led directly to him being hers.

 _When this is over we could make some friends,_ he offered. She whined in pained incomprehension when he tried to tell her that friends are different from pack.

Finally he soothed her, repeating _we're pack, I have this pack_ until she quieted.


End file.
